The 4th of July Deer
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: An abandoned fawn makes for a memorable 4th of July for the Snape family. Includes Tobias! Takes place a year after Severus's Christmas Wish. This story is part of the series, Never Again!. The previous story in the series is Severus' Christmas Wish.
1. Morning of the 4th

**This little plot bunny just popped up and wouldn't go away, so here it is. I figured it'd be amusing to have Sev & Harry celebrate the 4th of July. I should post the rest of this little ficlet tomorrow. Takes place a year after the events in Severus's Christmas Wish. Enjoy!**

**The 4****th**** of July Deer**

_July 4__th__, __1993_

_Timber Trails_

_Poconos, PA_

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" an insistent little voice was calling him. "I wanna feed the deer again."

"Ughh . . .what time is it?" Harry groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked at his watch. "Aww, Eileen! It's six thirty in the morning!" He turned over and buried his face in his pillow, which was scented with lemon detergent, since that was the preferred scent of his grandmother Montague, whom the Snapes were visiting this summer. "Go and wake up Lexy!" he ordered irritably, for the last thing he wanted was to have to get up early on holiday, especially to feed the deer.

Eileen frowned down at him and shook his shoulder again, even at four she had the Snape stubbornness in spades. Her hair was a riot of thick black curls, legacy of both Severus and Alaina, but her eyes were pure Snape, dark and thickly lashed. "Lexy won't wake up, Harry. And Daddy said I can't go outside without a grown-up or you or Lexy," his little sister whined. "And I just saw a baby deer outside by the porch!" She tugged on his sleeve again. "Please, Harry, please get up! I just wanna pet the baby deer—the fawn—" Eileen begged, recalling just then that was what her mother told her a baby deer was called.

"C'mon, Eileen! You can pet the deer tomorrow."

"Not the fawn. Harry, if you get up I'll . . .I'll give you all my sweets from now till Christmas and I'll never ask you to watch Disney movies or play house with me till then too," the youngest Snape daughter bargained.

Her older brother opened one eye and considered. "All your sweets and no playing stupid girl games? Okay, shrimp. Deal." He pushed himself up on his elbow and shook hands with his little sister to seal the pact.

Then he scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of socks before following Eileen outside to the back deck of their grandparents' home. Wearing socks was a must, since sometimes the weathered oak deck had splinters, and Harry had no desire to end up with them in his feet again. The Snapes had arrived at Sue and Billy Montague's home in the Poconos last night, Severus having arranged a Portkey to get his entire family, including his father Tobias, to America for their vacation, which just happened to fall upon the 4th of July. Every year, they took a week or two and spent it visiting Alaina's parents in Pennsylvania.

Harry had fed the friendly deer in the backyard ever since his first summer here, back when he was nine. Eileen had been a baby then and his little brother, Tobias William, hadn't even been born. So the novelty had worn a bit thin by now, but not for his little sister. She still insisted on waking up at the crack of dawn and rushing outside to feed the deer.

"Eileen, you're obsessed, y'know that?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "If we had deer at home, you'd probably wake up every morning and feed them."

"I wish we had deer at home," said the four-year-old wistfully, opening the fridge and getting out the sliced apples. "Why don't we?"

"Because we live in London, imp, and deer don't like cities," Harry explained patiently, Summoning the Cheerios from the pantry. "They need the woods."

"And Grammy and Pops have lots and lots of woods here," Eileen declared happily, tucking the bag of apples under her arm and then running over to the sliding glass door off the dining room. "Damn! It's locked."

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Eileen Lily, or else you'll be eating soap for breakfast," Harry scolded. "You know you're not supposed to use words like that."

"You do sometimes," his irrepressible sister pointed out.

"And Dad would wash my mouth out too if he ever heard," her brother admitted.

"You won't tell will you?"

"No. Just don't say it again, all right?"

"Okay."

Then he unlocked the door with a quick unlocking charm, because it was faster to do it that way, and he liked being able to use his magic over the summer, since America had no rule about underage wizards being absolutely forbidden to use magic outside of school. American apprentice wizards weren't allowed to use combat spells until they were of age, nor dark magic at all, but they could use normal everyday magic unsupervised as long as their wizard master or mistress agreed to it. And Severus had said both Lexy and Harry could use magic when they visited here, so long as they were careful.

The Montague's home was a large two-story comfortable house, with a loft and a long wraparound deck in the back of the house. The deck had two levels, the first level was where the grill and the patio furniture was, that was where you could usually find one or more of the grown-ups relaxing after dusk had fallen, or during the day. A set of stairs led down to the lower level of the deck, where Sue had planted petunias and impatiens in boxes, and there was a plastic bin with pool equipment inside. Harry and Lexy's brooms were leaning up beside it, Harry had planned on flying over the game preserve that afternoon, it was good practice for when he played Quidditch at school. He had made the Slytherin team last year as Seeker, and bid fair to be one of the best Seekers Hogwarts had ever seen.

"See, Harry?" Eileen whispered, pointing to a tiny fawn, still wearing her spots, standing on wobbly legs right next to the bottom step. "Isn't she adorable?"

Harry smiled then, for the fawn was a beautiful little creature, all large liquid eyes and big ears and dainty matchstick legs. Her coat was a deep caramel color save for the white spots that dribbled over her back and down her sides. "Go ahead, Lee," he urged, nudging his sister gently in the back, she was still wearing her frilly pink nightshirt with kittens on it and fuzzy cat slippers. "Give her some apples."

As the little girl padded down the stairs, Harry watched from the lower deck, wondering at why the fawn seemed to be alone. He could not see any watchful mother upon the lawn, or further back beyond the pool by the trees. _Huh, wonder where the mum is? Normally she would never leave a baby this young on her own, not even here where deer are never hunted. All the other fawns I've ever seen have does and stags looking on or right next to them._

He grinned as Eileen held out an apple slice on her palm and the little fawn trotted up and delicately lipped it right out of the child's hand.

"She ate it, Harry!" the little girl cried, her eyes shining. "She tickles a little." She turned back to the fawn. "Here, pretty thing. Have some more." She fed the fawn another apple slice.

Harry came down the stairs to stand next to his sister, and tossed down some cereal in the grass. Immediately, two or three adult deer, two does and a medium-sized stag with five points upon his rack came out of the woods and loped over to eat the cereal. The stag and one of the does were too shy to eat out of Harry's hand directly, but one doe ambled over and lipped cereal out of his hand.

He gently stroked her soft coat while feeding her and Eileen continued to lavish attention upon the fawn until all the apple slices and cereal were gone. As soon as the food disappeared, the adult deer backed away, browsing upon the grass unhurriedly.

Harry glanced over at Eileen and the fawn, expecting the little deer to follow after her family.

To his astonishment he found his sister sitting upon the grass, and the fawn's head was lying in her lap! Not only that, but she was petting the fawn as if it were Inky, their pet panther, and not a wild creature. "Holy Merlin!" he gasped.

Eileen was stroking the fawn's back and singing one of her favorite songs from the movie _Bambi_, a song that Harry was intimately familiar with, _April Showers_. She had a sweet childish soprano, and the fawn seemed quite content to stay where she was, curled next to the little girl, her eyes at half mast.

"That's amazing!" her brother hissed, for he could feel an odd sort of stirring in the air, like magic summoned without conscious thought. _Is she doing that with magic, accidentally?_

Eileen continued humming and singing and petting and Harry could almost see silver notes hanging in the air as his sister sang. _Merlin's wand! I have to get Dad._ Harry turned and slipped quickly up the stairs and into the house.

His parents had the guest bedroom on the right off the kitchen, but before he reached the door, it opened and Severus came out, still wearing his cotton black pajama bottoms and comfortable T-shirt. "Morning, Harry. You're awake at this hour?"

"Yeah, Eileen woke me up and wanted to feed the deer, there's a fawn outside and, well, you better come and see this, Dad." Harry beckoned the elder Snape to follow him.

"Harry, I've seen fawns before," Severus began, not wanting to delay drinking his morning cup of tea.

"Not like this one you haven't. Either it's the calmest fawn ever, or Eileen's doing magic with singing," Harry informed him.

Severus followed his eldest outside without further ado and saw his little girl sitting on the lawn, the fawn's head in her lap, singing _Part of Your World_ from _The Little Mermaid_. The fawn was sleeping, and Eileen's little hand was stroking the satiny coat.

"Well, I'll be," the Master Healer muttered, astonished, for he could sense the magic woven in the child's voice as well as Harry had.

"She's doing magic, right, Dad?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. A very unusual form of it called spellsinging. Back centuries ago, during the time of the druids, spellsinging magic was a bard's province. I never thought my family possessed any trace of bardic magic, but given what your sister here is doing . . ."

"Does she even _know_ what she's doing?" his son asked.

"No, I don't believe so. Anymore than you knew how to Transfigure when you brought Inky to life," Severus reminded him, referring to the way Harry, age six, had managed to bring his beloved stuffed panther to life.

Currently, the big panther was being watched by Sirius while the Snapes were on vacation. Harry had kind of wished Inky could have come with them, but not when he saw the fawn asleep on Eileen's lap. Though Inky had never hunted anything in his life, Harry had a feeling the panther's instincts would have seen the fawn as lunch.

He watched as his father made his way down the stairs and crouched next to Eileen, asking quietly, "Snippet, what are you doing?"

Eileen broke off her singing and told her father earnestly, "I'm making friends with this fawn, Daddy. Her name is Firefly."

"That's wonderful, Eileen. But don't you think this fawn would like to go home with her family?" Severus asked, indicating the other deer hovering at the edge of the lawn.

"But I want her to stay with me. She's my friend." Eileen said, as the fawn stirred and opened her eyes. "Right, Firefly?"

The fawn licked her hand, then noticing the tall wizard sitting next to the girl, immediately backed up and got to her feet, her ears twitching and small tail flicking up and down.

Eileen reached her hand out and called, "Wait! Don't go!"

But the fawn turned and bounded away, her white tail held up like a flag.

Eileen sniffled, her lower lip quivering. "Why did she go?" she asked forlornly.

"It was time for her to go back to her family, snippet." Severus told her.

"You scared her, Dad!" she accused suddenly. "Fawns don't like grown-ups."

"That's not true, Lee," objected Harry. "Dad's fed the deer lots of times with me, and the fawns always ate out of his hand."

But Eileen would not listen to him and got up and ran inside, tears trickling down her cheeks, to find her mother. "It's all your fault, Dad!"

"Little brat," Harry muttered angrily. "What does she think that deer is, Bambi?"

Severus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, son, that's exactly what she thinks. She doesn't realize that the fawn is a wild creature that she bound with her magic."

"Bound how?"

"Well, from what little I've read about spellsingers, they have the ability to enchant and compel with their song if they so choose. That was part of the bardic gift, though most bards chose not to use it unless absolutely necessary. Eileen did it without realizing it," Severus explained. "I'll have to talk with her once she's calmed down. Come, I think your Gram is cooking breakfast."

Harry sniffed. "I smell waffles and bacon." Then he was racing back inside, for that was one of his favorite breakfast foods.

When Severus entered the kitchen, which was done in cheery white and gold with a sunflower motif upon the walls, he found Harry, Lexy, Bill, and Tobias already seated around the table. Sue was taking waffles off the waffle iron and adding them to the stack on a large plate. The grandfathers were sipping coffee and discussing the score of the latest world soccer game—Italy was winning, they had beaten Spain.

"Where's your sister?" Severus queried, levitating the full plate of waffles and warmed maple syrup over to the table with a casual gesture.

"With Mom, helping her dress Toby," Lexy replied, and helped herself to some bacon and waffles as well as orange juice. She looked over at her brother who was almost exactly the same age as she was. "Want to go swimming after we go flying, Harry?"

"Okay, Lex. By then it'll be roasting and we'll need to cool off." Harry said, munching a piece of bacon.

"But no diving into the pool off your broom, mister," Severus ordered. "You could crack your head open."

"Not if I use a Cushioning Charm," his son argued. "And only hover over the water instead of doing a straight dive."

"Don't argue with me," the Master Healer snapped. "The last thing I need is for me to be patching you up from a concussion or worse. Now be sensible."

Harry huffed. He didn't want to be sensible, he wanted to have fun. "Being sensible is boring."

"Harry, mind your father," Tobias said, shooting his eldest grandson a pointed Look.

"Yes, sir," the young wizard mumbled, rolling his eyes. _Adults! They're all the same. If Dad's not on my arse, then Grandpa is, or Pop. Don't ANY of them remember what it's like to have a good time? I mean, Charlie Weasley only broke his arm doing that one time as a kid._

Still, he didn't want to start off his vacation being punished, so he kept his mouth shut and just ate his waffles. He had learned by trial and error to not test either of his grandfathers or his dad when they used that particular tone of voice.

"How is everyone's breakfast?" asked Sue, dusting off her hands.

"Excellent, Gram." Lexy told her. "But then, you cook just as good as Dad."

"Do you need help with anything else, Sue?" asked Severus.

"No, Sev, but thank you anyway. Why don't you sit down and eat, dear?"

So Severus did, after he cast a Scouring Charm on the dirty dishes in the sink.

A few minutes later, Alaina entered the room, holding her youngest child, Tobias William, named after his two grandfathers. Baby Toby had a shock of dark hair that stuck straight up and brilliant blue eyes. It was too early yet to say who the baby resembled, as he was only five months old, but Tobias insisted he had his eyes, and if the little one were lucky, they would remain that brilliant deep blue shade. He was dressed in a simple one-piece green romper with a bib that said _Healers Rule!_

"Morning everyone," Alaina greeted her family cheerily. Despite having borne three children, she still had a decent figure, and Severus swore she was just as beautiful now as when he had first seen her that long ago day in the supermarket.

Toby squealed upon seeing his father and held out both chubby arms.

"Hello, little man," Severus picked up his littlest and held him close. "Ow! Hey, that's my hair." He gently unwound Toby's hand from his hair, the baby loved grabbing for anything within reach. "Here, play with this," Severus handed the baby a spoon.

Toby promptly whacked Sev in the nose with it.

The children giggled at their baby brother's antics and Tobias remarked gleefully, "Better watch out, Sev. This one's going to give you a run for your money."

"Takes after his grandfather," the Healer shot back.

"Which one?" asked Bill mischievously.

"The one sitting next to Lexy," Severus replied, turning his baby around and letting Toby bang the spoon on the table. "Where's Eileen, Alaina?"

"Sulking in her room," Alaina sighed. "Told me you scared the deer she was making friends with and now she's not hungry."

Severus shook his head. Sometimes his youngest daughter was as moody as any adolescent. "I'll talk to her after breakfast. Harry went with her to feed the deer this morning and she found a fawn that would eat out of her hand and wanted it to stay with her so she sang it to sleep on her lap."

"Sang it to sleep?" repeated Sue, puzzled. "Like with a lullaby do you mean?"

"In a manner of speaking. Only Eileen used magic without knowing it."

"Accidental magic already, Sev?" Alaina exclaimed. "Why, that's even younger than Lexy started."

"But not Severus," Tobias commented. "He was two when he showed signs of it. His mum ended up sending it to sleep, though, because no one wants to deal with a magically able toddler."

All of the adults shuddered at the mere thought of the havoc a magically active toddler could cause.

"Dad said she's a spellsinger," put in Harry helpfully. He pushed his plate away. "Want me to go talk to her, Dad?" He had always had a good rapport with his baby sister.

"If you'd like." Severus said.

"What's a spellsinger, Sev? You never mentioned that in all of our seminars," asked Alaina, handing her husband a small bowl of rice cereal with peaches for Toby.

While Severus attempted to explain what a spellsinger was and feed his son at the same time, Harry walked down the hall to the room with lavender wallpaper and lacy white curtains that Eileen and Lexy shared. He found his little sister sitting on her bed, holding her favorite stuffed animal, a dog named Rufus, since he was a plush Irish setter, and gazing out the window at the woods bordering the property. She was still in her pajamas.

He paused on the threshold and stood there for a moment, thinking that his little sister hardly looked like a powerful witch, curled up with her dog, her dark curls straggling all over her face. Then again, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, considering who her father was. Severus Snape was one of the strongest wizards in the world, and it only made sense that his children had inherited his magic.

"Hey, imp. Why the long face?"

He came over to sit on the bed next to her.

"I lost my best friend," she answered.

Harry bit back a chuckle. "Your best friend, huh? You only met that fawn today, Lee. And she's your best friend already?"

"Yes. She really liked me, Harry," Eileen said seriously, turning around to snuggle next to her big brother. "She told me so."

"She did? The fawn talked to you?" Harry asked, thinking that she might have been imagining it. He knew what it was like to have a big imagination.

"Uh huh. She told me her name was Firefly an' she liked to eat apples and my hands felt good when I pet her." The little girl's eyes were far away, recalling the way the fawn had nibbled on the apple and tickled her hand and the way the deer's voice had sounded, all soft and furry, if a voice could sound furry.

"When did she say that?"

"When I sang to her. I could hear her . . .in here," she tapped her forehead.

Harry's eyes went wide. _Oh, Merlin! Don't tell me I've got a little sister who can read minds!_ "Eileen, are you sure you heard her in your mind? Or were you just pretending?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" his sister cried. "I'm not making it up!"

"Okay, I believe you. Now calm down. Merlin, you act like you've got PMS." He blurted before he could think better of it.

"What's PMS?"

"Never mind," Harry said quickly. He just hoped Eileen didn't repeat that where Alaina or Lexy could hear it. "Well, if I could make my stuffed panther come to life, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you can talk to animals."

Eileen smiled happily. "I like being able to talk to animals, Harry. Firefly was so sweet, and I wish Daddy hadn't come out and scared her away." She pouted.

"Don't be mad at Dad, Eileen. It was my fault he came out, I went and told him about you and the fawn, 'cause I couldn't believe that you actually got a deer to put its head in your lap that way. So I wanted him to see it. So if you want to get mad at somebody, get mad at me, not him."

She crossed her arms and gave him a pretty good imitation of their father's Snape glare. "You both shoulda knowed better than to scare a fawn that way, Harry James Severus."

"Sorry, Eileen." Harry apologized, biting his lip to keep from chuckling. His sister's imitation of Severus was dead on. "But did you know that you did magic when you sang to the fawn?"

Her eyes widened. "Really? Like you and Daddy and Lexy? How?"

"Because you're a witch, little one," Severus answered from the doorway. "A very special one, Eileen Lily." He walked over to sit on his daughter's opposite side. "Still mad at me?"

Eileen turned abruptly and crawled into his lap. "No. Harry said it wasn't your fault. It was his." She peered up at her father quizzically. "Daddy, how could I do magic when I never did before?"

"Because, Eileen, sometimes when you want something very badly, your magic wakes up and helps you ," her father explained.

"Like with Harry and Inky?"

"Exactly like that. Only you, snippet, have a different kind of magic. Your magic is in your voice."

"My voice?"

"Yes. When you sing, sometimes your magic wakes up. That's what happened with the fawn outside. You were singing to her and your song made her trust you and that's why she fell asleep on your lap. When you stopped, so did the magic, and that's why she woke up and ran away."

"But why? I wanted to play with her."

"I know, but she needed to go and eat breakfast, just like a certain little girl."

"I'm not hungry."

"No? Not even for waffles with syrup and bacon?"

Eileen considered. "Maybe a little. Did you make 'em?"

"No, Gram did." Harry answered.

"Oh. That's good. Long as Grandpa didn't. His waffles taste like cardboard."

Severus and Harry chuckled over the little girl's frankness. "Don't tell him that, Eileen," said the Master Healer. "You wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Okay. Dad, will Firefly ever come back to play with me?"

"She might, tomorrow. Or maybe this evening. Deer like to feed in the early morning and evening."

"What do deer eat for breakfast?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Well . . .they like to eat grass and berries and seeds and cereal and apples when they can get them."

"I like apples and cereal too. Only not that yucky rice stuff that Toby has to eat." She made a face. "Ick!"

"Yeah, that stuff's nasty," snickered her brother. He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Better brush your hair, kid. Before birds nest in it."

"My hair's not that messy."

"No? Look in the mirror," he teased.

"Why don't you? Your hair's awfuller than mine."

"Awfuller? That's not a word."

"Is too. I just made it one."

"You can't do that."

"Can too. And your hair is awfuller, right, Dad?"

"Ask your mother that one," Severus said, deflecting her neatly.

"Good one, Dad." Harry grumbled. "C'mon, imp. You going to stare out the window all day or are you going to eat breakfast?"

"But what can I do after breakfast without Firefly?"

"I'll take you flying for a little bit. And swimming too," her brother offered generously.

"Yay! You gonna try and make Grandpa fall in the pool?"

"Maybe," Harry smirked.

Bill had told them that it was almost a Fourth of July tradition for someone to trip and fall in the pool at the Montague house. It had happened, by accident more than design almost every year, and Tobias had boasted that it would never happen to him.

Therefore his grandchildren, sweet cherubs that they were, decided to prove him wrong.

"For the love of Merlin!" Severus groaned. "You are too much!"

"Aww, c'mon, Dad! You'd laugh your head off if that ever happened. Admit it!"

Severus did not say anything, but Harry could see an imp of mischief lurking deep in his father's eyes.

Eileen giggled. "That'd be _so_ funny."

"It'll never happen," Severus predicted.

"Never say never, Dad." Harry grinned. "I'm going to go and eat some more waffles. Coming, brat?"

He hopped off the bed and started out the door.

"In a minute. I gotta fix my hair," she informed him primly and Severus laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Typical girl!"

"That's me!" she declared proudly. "Dad, can you call the brush for me?"

"Certainly." Sev summoned her pink hairbrush and began to help her comb her hair.

She squirmed. "Not so hard, Dad! I can do it myself."

"Contrary little snip, aren't you?" he mock-growled, and handed her the brush.

"What's that?" she asked. "Is it like PMS?"

Severus's jaw fell open. "Where did you hear that?"

"Harry said I had it."

Harry winced. _Aww, hell. Now I'm in for it._

Sure enough, two seconds later he heard a familiar sharp tone. "Harry James Severus, come here this minute, young man!"

Harry groaned and headed back into the bedroom. _Little sisters! Can't live with them and can't Silence them either!_

**Okay, how did you like that one?**

Were you surprised at the new addition to the family?

Should the kids get to push Tobias in the pool? Yes or no?

Just so you know, Timber Trails is a real place, I have vacationed there many times.


	2. Eileen's Mistake

**Eileen's Mistake**

After enduring a rather pointed lecture from his father about inappropriate topics and names to discuss with one's little sister, Harry went back into the kitchen and ate some more waffles. Sue's waffles were first rate, crispy on the edges and soft and sweet in the middle and the maple syrup was so good Harry wished he were a dog so he could lick the plate. Syrup at home never tasted this good. He told his grandparents that and Bill laughed and said that's because this was pure maple syrup, from Vermont, and there was nothing quite like it.

As soon as she was done eating, Eileen shot up from the table and asked her brother, "Now can we go flying, Harry? You promised!"

Before Harry could answer, Alaina said, "Eileen, first you need to clear your plate and then get some clothes on, you can't go flying in your nightgown."

"Yeah, Lee. You don't want a bear looking up and seeing your undies, do you?" Lexy teased.

"No!" her sister yelped, horrified. "Would a bear really do that?"

"The bears in Pennsylvania would," Lexy smirked.

"Alexis!" her mother reproved. "What a thing to tell your little sister."

"What? Grandpop always told me that whenever I went outside in my nightgown."

"William!" Sue scolded, and gave her husband a pointed look.

Now it was Bill's turn to look a bit sheepish. "Ah, that was a long time ago and besides, I was only fooling, dear. Right, Lex?"

His granddaughter nodded.

"Up to your old tricks again, huh, Dad?" Alaina sighed. "I remember when you told me that Sasquatch lived down the road and if I wasn't careful he would snatch me up some night and take me away to live in a dark cave. And then there was the kelpie in the swimming pool and the tiger in the woods."

"Hey, it kept you from wandering off or swimming by yourself, didn't it?" her father said defensively.

Alaina rolled her eyes. "Sure it did." She looked at her daughter. "Go and get dressed, sweetie. And if you find a gnome under a mushroom, tell your father and he'll take care of it."

"'Kay, Mummy." Eileen promptly got up from the table, put her dirty dish and silverware in the sink, then went running down the hall to get dressed. She wasn't sure if Lexy and Pops had been teasing or not, but she didn't want to find out the hard way and risk all the bears in the woods talking about her. Like the girls in her pre-school class had done once when she'd tripped and landed flat on her face, her dress had flown up and all of the kids on the playground had seen her pink and purple underpants. And they had all _laughed_ at her, and she had been so embarrassed she had run and hid behind the garbage bin, crying, until Miss Gibbons found her and coaxed her to come out and brought her to the school nurse to fix up her scraped knees and hands.

Five minutes later she was dressed in shorts and a flag shirt, since it was the Fourth of July everyone was supposed to wear red, white, and blue today to celebrate America's birthday. America was over two hundred years old, the little girl thought, which was so old Eileen had trouble imagining it, though her dad said England was much older than that.

"Harry! I'm re-a-a-dy!"

Harry winced at his sister's shrill tone. "Why don't you scream a little louder, Eileen? I don't think they heard you over in China." He looked over at Lexy, who was playing peek-a-boo with Toby. "You coming, Lex?"

"Go on without me. I want to play a bit with Toby before I go flying," she waved him away, making silly faces at her baby brother, who blew bubbles at her and giggled.

"All right," Harry acquiesced. "Come on, shrimp. The sky is calling."

"Whoo-hoo!" Eileen shrieked and all the adults winced.

"You sure she isn't related to a banshee, Sev?" asked Tobias. Eileen's scream had made his ears ring.

"I'm starting to think she might be," answered his son, looking after his daughter as she raced outside.

"Naw. That's her mother in her," Bill told them. "Alaina could yell loud enough to scare the fur off a grizzly once upon a time."

"Gee thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He winked at her.

* * * * * *

"Not too high, Harry," Eileen warned him, clutching the broom handle tightly in her small fingers.

"Relax, kid. I've got charms on the broom so you won't fall off, plus I'm holding you," Harry reassured, hovering up around fifteen feet and flying in long looping circles about the property and the game preserve.

"You sure?"

"'Course I'm sure1" Harry pretended to be insulted. "Don't you trust me?"

Eileen thought about it. Though Harry sometimes teased her, he had never broken a promise to her, and that counted for a lot in her book. "Yeah. 'Cause if you dropped me, Dad and Mum would wallop your bum into next year."

Harry hugged her against him. "That'll never happen. You want to see the lake?"

Lake Naomi was a large freshwater lake in nearby, it was great for swimming in, feeding ducks, and taking canoes out. Harry had a Notice-Me-Not charm on his broom so no Muggles would spot them and he could fly further than the backyard.

"Yes, let's see the ducks!" Eileen cried excitedly and clapped her hands.

"Okay, scamp. Ready?"

He spun the broom about, careful to not take it at top speed, then he crouched slightly and headed east towards the lake, flying slightly faster than an owl hunting.

Eileen peered down and cried, "I can see the whole state of Pennsylvania!"

Harry laughed. "Not really, but we can see the whole of Timber Trails and the game preserve."

He swooped low over the water, kicking up some spray, for the lake was empty of people and ducks, making Eileen shriek with delight. The sun sparkled upon the water and dazzled their eyes until Harry pulled up the Firebolt and arced over the trees.

"Having fun, Lee?"

"You bet! You're the coolest, Harry! I like you better than chocolate ice cream," she told him earnestly.

"Thanks, Eileen," he laughed, as a Snape he knew he rated high on her list, given her penchant for sweets. "Want to do it again?"

Eileen nodded and Harry obliged by doing a repeat of the skimming maneuver, his sister's laughter echoing like sweet music in his ears.

As he pulled up once more, Eileen began to sing The Air Force song, which was one her grandpop had taught her just yesterday, since he used to be a Major in the US Air Force. "Off we go into the wi, ld blue yonder . . ."

Harry knew that song too and he soon joined in, though his voice wasn't as good as his sister's, it wasn't awful either.

They flew around the game preserve for another hour before Eileen said that her bottom was getting stiff and Harry decided to go back home. "Let's see if we can prank Grandpa, okay?" he suggested mischievously.

"Won't he get awful mad?" his little sister asked, her brow creasing with worry.

"Only for a little."

"Will we get in trouble?"

"No. And if we do, I'll make sure Dad won't punish you," Harry reassured her.

"When are we gonna do it?"

"Later, after lunch." Harry landed on the back lawn and set Eileen on her feet. "Go on, scamp. Go play with your dolls or something."

They heard the sliding glass door open and Lexy came out, summoned her broom, and took off from the top deck neatly. Like her brother, Lexy was an excellent flyer, and played Chaser for Slytherin. Her teammates called her the Rocket because she could blast her way past any Bludger or Keeper. Together, she and Harry had invented a maneuver they called the Snape Special, which involved a speed dive into a slingshot around one of the three goal posts and a corkscrew feint. It was bold, daring, and nobody could master it yet but the two siblings. But when they used it, Lexy almost always scored. Their Captain, Jasper Malone, declared them a brilliant pair and was proud to have them on the team. He called them the Dynamite Duo.

"Race ya, Harry!" she challenged as soon as she was aloft. "Last one to the lake has to wash up after dinner without magic."

The two tore across the sky like two wind dervishes, enjoying the crisp summer day and the beautiful sunshine.

Eileen watched until they were out of sight, but instead of going back inside to take a nap or read a story with her mum or dad or play with Rufus the way she usually did, the four-year-old walked to the edge of the woods and stood there, peering into the trees.

_I wish Firefly would come back and play with me. She was so sweet and I loved how soft her fur was. It was even softer than Inky's,_ Eileen thought wistfully. _I don't wanna play by myself, it's boring. _She heaved a large sigh. She wouldn't mind being in on the prank Harry wished to play upon Grandpa, but lunch was so far away and she didn't want to wait until evening to see her friend the deer again.

_Daddy says I've got a special magic, that my voice can make deer come to me. Maybe if I sing to Firefly, she'll come back and play with me. _Eileen wrinkled her brow and thought hard. She didn't know any song off the top of her head to bring a deer to her, so she made one up. In it she poured all of her heartfelt longing for a companion, all of her desire to see and stroke the fawn again, and then she set it free.

The words flowed from her in an unstoppable torrent. "Come, Firefly, come play with me . . .come be my friend . . ." she sang, softly at first, then with growing insistence.

Her dormant magic stirred once again and woke, in response to her need, and it filled her voice with eldritch power, power that wound its compelling siren song through the air and summoned not only Firefly but all the deer in her herd and any others that happened to be in range of the child's call. Raw and untamed the spellsong echoed through the woods, its haunting refrain drawing every deer within earshot.

Eileen nearly yipped in delight when her friend Firefly stepped gracefully out of the trees and came to her, lowering her head and nudging her gently in the chest. "You came! I really missed you, Firefly!" the child exclaimed, hugging the little fawn to her.

Though she was no longer singing, her spellsong was still working, and so Firefly remained passive when Eileen hugged her.

Suddenly, Eileen saw more deer, older ones, bigger ones, coming out of the trees. There were does and stags, tall ones and short ones, and they all came and surrounded the astonished child and the fawn. Eileen stared up at the herd of deer and cried, "Hey! What are all of you doing here?"

But the deer ignored her question, continuing to press up against her, the enchantment compelling them to get as close to her as possible. Warm muscular bodies pushed up around her and suddenly she was terribly afraid.

These deer were so big and they looked at her strangely, with a blank look in their brown eyes, and they kept pushing and shoving at her and she couldn't see the house anymore or the yard or the woods or anything except an endless wall of brown hide. All she could smell was the reek of deer and she gasped and tried to push them away, but they refused to budge, still in thrall to her song.

"I can't breathe!" she yelled. "Move, you dumb deer!"

But the deer just pressed nearer, eerily silent, and Eileen began to sob. She hugged Firefly and wailed loudly, petrified, "Daddy! Mummy! Help! The deer are crushing me! Please!"

* * * * * *

Inside the house, Severus was holding his baby son on his shoulder, rubbing his back and rocking him gently, trying to get little Toby to sleep. Toby was fussing a little, whimpering and squirming, he was in a strange place and did not feel comfortable taking a nap, even though his father was holding him and humming like he always did.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mystic bird," Severus sang very softly in one tiny ear, he only sang lullabies when he was desperate, despite his wife's observation that all of his children loved it when he sang to them. He was convinced his voice was dreadful, when in actuality it was a velvet baritone.

Toby quit squirming and put his head down, sucking his fist.

"There, there. If that mystic bird won't sing, Daddy'll buy you a serpent ring . . ."

Severus continued rocking his son and walking about the kitchen, the others were in the den, watching TV in the case of Tobias and Billy and reading in the case of Alaina and Sue. As he passed the sliding glass door he happened to glance outside.

"Great Merlin's ghost!" He gasped.

There was about thirty deer on the lawn, all milling about in circles. Severus had never seen so many deer in his life and couldn't fathom why they were all gathered there without anyone being outside with food.

"**D-A-A-D-D-Y, M-U-U-M-M-Y! HELP ME-E-E!**"

He would know that terrified wail anywhere.

"Eileen!" he bellowed. "Where are you?"

He jerked open the door, his eyes scanning the yard frantically for his little girl.

In his arms, Toby woke and began to howl, irritated at being woken up from his brief sleep.

"Eileen!"

"Severus, what's the matter?" Alaina cried, appearing behind him. "Good Lord! Where did all those deer come from?"

"_Help! Help!"_

Eileen screamed again, and Alaina went white. "Oh God, Sev! Where is she? I can't see her. Eileen, baby, where are you?"

Severus whirled and handed her their screaming son. "Take Toby, Alaina." He bolted down the deck stairs, calling, "Eileen, hold on, I'm coming!"

He sprang towards the mass of deer, wand out, his heart nearly bursting from his chest, for he feared that his daughter had gotten trampled by the deer, since he couldn't see her anywhere.

Tobias heard Severus shouting over the TV and something in his son's voice made his "trouble" radar start humming. He rose and went into the kitchen to see a white-faced Alaina holding a screaming baby while peering out the window at Severus, who was half-running towards a humungous herd of deer.

"Bloody hell, Alaina! What's going on?"

"I don't know! I think Eileen in somewhere in that herd of deer. Sev heard her screaming . . ." She gripped Toby hard and rocked him automatically, but her focus was on the outside world, not the baby in her arms.

Tobias found himself moving down the stairs and after Severus without conscious thought. His granddaughter was in danger and that was all that mattered. He paused to snatch up the pool skimmer lying on the deck, the kids had forgotten to put it away again. Maybe he could make the deer leave by waving it or something, he thought, but as he caught up to his son, Severus shook his head and motioned for him to stay still.

"Don't, Dad. If you panic them, they might . . .step on her," Severus whispered, his voice low, but his eyes were wide in fear. "Eileen, honey? I need you to calm down," he called softly, he could hear his little girl sobbing and it ripped him apart.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, I'm here. Stay still, little one."

"Sev, can't you just . . .Apparate her?"

"No. It doesn't work that way, Dad. I need to be touching her, and I can't do that if I can't get near her."

The deer were slowly starting to disperse, as the spell wore off and they found themselves among humans. Just as they were starting to leave, gradually, in ones and twos, Harry and Lexy returned from their flight.

Harry was astonished to see what looked like the entire preserve's worth of deer gathered in the Monatgue's backyard. "Merlin's shorts! Look at that, Lexy!"

"Good God!" she exclaimed. "How in the world—?" she halted, looked at her brother and they both said, "Eileen!"

Peering down from on high, Harry saw Eileen huddled in among the deer, holding onto Firefly. Then he saw Tobias and Severus. "Dad! Eileen's all mixed up with this bunch of deer."

"Can you see her, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Is she all right?"

"Looks like it. Want me to try and get her?"

"Yes, but be careful, son. You don't want to startle them and cause a stampede."

"Right."

"Harry, maybe if I summon some cereal, I can lure them away," Lexy suggested. She pulled her wand and chanted a quick _Accio_. Then she began tossing handfuls of cereal down, making broad loops in the air, trying to get them to move away from her sister.

Slowly, the deer began to browse, and Lexy continued throwing the cereal, looking for all the world like some kind of mobile flying deer feeder.

_Good thinking, Lexy!_ Harry thought, watching as the knot of deer broke apart, leaving Eileen standing in a small cleared patch, still gripping the fawn about the neck. "Eileen!" he called softly.

Eileen looked up, her grip loosening.

Firefly drew away, trotting after her fellow herbivores and Harry swooped down, quick as a comet, and scooped up his baby sister, holding her tightly against him.

The deer, startled by the huge flying predator, bolted, scattering in all directions, heading for the safety of the trees. Within moments all the deer had fled.

"It's okay, kid. I've got you," Harry murmured into Eileen's hair, as she clung to him, crying.

Then he circled briefly before landing and giving his distraught sister to his father, who grabbed her and hugged her so hard it seemed as if he wanted to absorb her into his very being. "Thank you God and Merlin!" he whispered, then he looked at his son and gave him a tremulous smile of approval.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, but I was beat after last night's fireworks and all and just finished this part this morning. Looks like it's going to be longer than I thought. Hope you enjoyed this part and now I have to leave for work, so review and let me know how you liked, okay?**

**Next: The kids prank Tobias and have a barbecue and fireworks and Firefly returns.**


	3. The Best Prank Ever

**The Best Prank Ever**

Eileen was crying softly into Severus's shoulder by then, clinging to her father for dear life. Sev was rubbing circles on her back and whispering, "You all right, sweetling. I'm here. You're safe now." He turned and walked back to the house, calling over his shoulder as he did so, "Harry and Lexy, you did an excellent job of rescuing your sister. I'm very proud of you both."

His oldest two beamed happily, then fell in to walk beside Tobias, who paused to set the skimmer back near the pool. "Grandpa, how did Eileen call all those deer?" asked Lexy. "I thought she didn't know how to use her magic yet."

Tobias coughed. "Search me, kitten. All I know is I heard Sev yelling her name, and it sounded like trouble, so I came out here and see what looks every deer in the forest on the lawn and Eileen was stuck in the middle of 'em. Your dad and I couldn't do too much, we were afraid we might spook 'em. Lucky for us you two came along when you did." Tobias reached out and ruffled both of their heads affectionately. "That was a mighty nice piece of flying, Harry."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Harry grinned up at the elder Snape.

He adored Tobias almost as much as he did Severus, respecting the older man for his determination and courage to leave the bottle behind and sober up for good so he could spend time with his family. Tobias had been sober for over seven years and everyone was quite proud of him. He had a small part-time business making furniture and carved wooden animals, which he sold at the local craft market on the weekends. Almost all of Tobias's stock of wooden animals went in a weekend, and often people requested custom made animals as well, for they recognized the big man's talent in wood carving.

"And that was smart of you, Lexy, for thinking about drawing off those deer with the cereal," he praised his granddaughter as well, knowing it was important that he show his approval equally so neither child would feel resentful.

Lexy blushed. "I just thought it was a good idea, because the deer always love food. They'd follow you over a cliff probably, if you had an apple."

They had reached the back deck and entered the house, interrupting a heartwarming scene of Alaina hugging Eileen and crying into her thick ebony hair, "Oh, baby! I was so worried, I thought those deer had trampled you! I'm so glad you're all right."

Eileen was sniffling, her face all blotchy, but her fright seemed to be abating, because she answered softly, "I was scared too, Mummy. I just wanted Firefly to come play, not all those other deers."

"Who's Firefly?"

"My friend the fawn, Mum," her daughter explained, still sniffling.

"The fawn? I don't understand. Here, blow." Alaina held a tissue to her child's face. She gently wiped Eileen's face and hugged her again. They were sitting at the table, and Severus was next to them, trying once more to get Toby to sleep.

"She means the fawn she fed this morning," Severus clarified.

"Uh huh. My best friend," Eileen added. "I just wanted to play with her, but all those other deer came too when I called her."

"Called her how, honey?" Alaina frowned.

"I sang to her."

Alaina paled. "You mean you used magic?"

The little moppet nodded. "Uh huh. My special magic, Daddy said I have magic in my voice."

Alaina was horrified. "You mean to tell me that you only meant to call one deer and instead over thirty came? Dear sweet God in heaven! Why did you do that? Don't you know you could have _died_?" she shouted, terrified at how close she had come to losing her daughter to a miscast spell or whatever.

Eileen began to cry. "I'm sorry! I just wanted Firefly! I didn't mean to, Mummy!"

"Alaina, it was accidental magic," Severus attempted to soothe his wife. "She has no control over it."

"Severus, she just told me she knew what she was doing!" Alaina exclaimed angrily. "That she called those deer."

Tobias, sensing a quarrel in the offing, made haste to get the children away. "Harry, take Toby and put him down in his crib," he ordered his grandson. "Lexy, bring Eileen in your room and get her washed up."

The two teenagers obeyed, quickly removing their younger siblings from the room while Tobias retreated to the den to inform a sleepy Bill and Sue about what had happened while they had been taking a snooze.

Severus quickly cast a Muffliato Charm about the kitchen so neither of them woke up the baby and they could argue without disturbing anyone. Then he fixed his wife with an exasperated look and said, "Alaina, remember she's only four, the same age I was when I summoned a glass from a cabinet and had eight come down in response and break all over the floor. Yes, she used her talent to call Firefly to her, at this age the magic only awakens in response to a burning desire or need. But since she's a strong witch, her magic took thing too far, and instead of calling just one deer, she called an entire herd of them."

"And by using that . . .that spellsinging of hers, she nearly got herself _killed_! Sev, she could have been trampled!" Alaina's voice rose sharply and then broke.

Severus reached for her, but the petite brunette drew away from him. "I know, blackbird. But you have to understand, it was unintentional."

"I do understand. I'm not going to punish her for it. But Sev, what if it happens again? It's too dangerous for her to have this gift right now. She's too young to handle it properly. Can't you just . . .do what your mom did and make it go to sleep?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I don't know what spell my mother used to make my magic sleep, but I was two when it first manifested and then you might be able to do that sort of thing safely. But all magical children have bouts of accidental magic, Alaina. Lexy did, and so did Harry. It's part of being a wizard."

"But this isn't the same. You said it yourself, Sev. Eileen has something neither of the other two did. And after today, I can't trust her not to use it and get herself hurt. Can't you try and make her magic go to sleep? Invent a spell, for Merlin's sake."

"Alaina, you're being unreasonable. It's not safe for me to try and bind a child's magic like that. It could result in terrible harm to her magical core and her psyche. Now calm down, please. Eileen's magic will settle down soon."

"Not soon enough. Sev, I want you to bind that ability of hers. It's for her own good."

Frustrated and angry at his wife's insistence, the Healer snapped, "No, it isn't! No magical child should ever be bound, and I won't risk my daughter that way. Accidental magic is a part of growing up a witch, and I'm not going to try and make her into something she's not. You know where I came from, and how my father never allowed me to practice magic around him. I refuse to do that to Eileen. Fear can cripple a magically talent child worse than anything, and I won't have my daughter being afraid and ashamed of what she is."

"I'm not ashamed of her, Severus Snape!" Alaina shouted, her eyes blazing. "I just want to keep her safe, why can't you understand that?"

"You can't keep her safe by locking up her magic," Severus retorted. "It needs to be nurtured and she needs to be tutored in how to use it properly. I don't know many wizards who have that talent, but I'll ask around once we're back home and hopefully one will be agreeable." He sighed and pulled his wife into his arms. "Don't be scared, Alaina. I'll have a talk with her about not using her magic unless we're with her and then I'll make sure I watch her like a hawk. But I won't bind her."

She curled into his embrace, relishing the feeling of his arms about her, and slowly some of her fear began to abate. "Are you sure, Sev, that this is the best way?"

"Yes. Making Eileen afraid will not teach her anything useful about controlling her gift. Believe me, I know. My dad forbade me to even discuss magic around him when I was growing up and all it ever taught me was to sneak around and practice when he wasn't looking. I don't ever want my child to have to do that, or to be afraid of her special gift." He began to run a hand through Alaina's hair. "Or for you to be afraid either, blackbird. You have a beautiful talented little girl and we should be proud of her. We'll get through this. Trust me."

"I do, Sev. But I'm just worried that she'll do something when you're not around and then what do I do? I don't want deer or . . .or dragons or something tramping through the house."

"You tell her, calmly and firmly to stop and then call me if you need to." Severus told her firmly. "You handled Lexy and Harry with their bouts of accidental magic."

"Yes, but neither of them could do what Eileen did." Alaina sighed. "Oh, Sev, I was so scared. My heart nearly stopped when I heard her screaming."

"Mine too," he admitted softly, holding her close while she wept.

* * * * * *

Harry carefully placed the sleeping Toby down in his crib and gently tucked a small receiving blanket about the little mite. Luckily, Toby was sound asleep and didn't notice when he was transferred from the warmth of a person's arms to the crib.

The young wizard stood looking down at his sleeping brother and smiled. "Sweet dreams, kid. And let's hope you don't have any weird talent like Lee does. But with the Snape genes, you'll probably end up able to walk through walls or something."

He grinned when he saw his baby brother put his fist in his mouth and suck it. Watching Toby sleep caused Harry to feel a wave of protective love flow through him, erasing the tiny core of jealousy he had felt at knowing that Toby was Severus's real son, by blood a true Snape, instead of an adopted one. Though he knew that didn't mean that Severus loved him any less or Toby any more, when he had first seen the baby he had felt an irrational flare of jealousy . . .and fear that Severus's real son would supplant him in his father's affections. But Severus had been quick to reassure Harry that he loved both of them, though it had taken Harry months to truly believe it. Now, watching the baby sleep the sleep of the innocent, Harry felt only love for the child and no jealousy whatsoever.

"Just wait till you're old enough to fly a broom, kid. I'll teach you every trick on a broom I know, and by the time you're ten, you'll be able to outfly the wind and probably make Dad's hair white and Mum's too." He bent down and stroked Toby's cheek, which was petal soft. "Have a good nap, baby brother."

Then he tucked the stuffed purple dragon, Smokey, that had once been his favorite toy when he was a toddler, into the crib next to Toby and left the room on cat's feet.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, Lexy had taken Eileen into the bathroom and wet a soft cloth and washed her sister's face free of tears. "There. How's that, snippet?" she asked, calling Eileen by their father's pet name for her, coined when Eileen was a baby, because she was "just a little snippet of a thing".

"Okay, I guess," the child said, her mouth turned down. "I really messed up the holiday and now Mummy's mad at me."

"You didn't mess up the holiday, silly!" Lexy said, kneeling down and tweaking Eileen's nose playfully. "You just made it interesting. But that's okay, because that's what makes a holiday with us Snapes the best. Because you never know what's going to happen."

Lexy performed a quick cleaning charm and Eileen's shorts and shirt were sparkling clean. "C'mon, let's have lunch and then we can prank Grandpa."

But Eileen balked. "No. M'not hungry."

"Why not?"

"B'cause Mum's mad at me for using my song magic and now she and Daddy are fighting and it's my fault." The little girl's lower lip quivered and she sniffled. "I hate my magic! It's nothing but trouble."

"Eileen, no!" Lexy cried, gathering her into her arms and carrying her into their bedroom, where she sat on the bed with her sister in her lap. "Mom's not mad at you for using magic, she knows you couldn't help it. She was just . . .scared that you might have gotten hurt and sometimes when grown-ups get scared they get loud and kind of mad."

"How come?"

"Because they feel bad when kids get hurt and they yell to cover up how scared they were. But it doesn't mean anything, really."

"But I didn't mean to call all the deer, Lexy."

"I know. It was a mistake. Everyone makes them."

Eileen thought about that, then she said, "But I don't want Mum and Dad to fight."

"They're not fighting, kid," Harry put in from the doorway. "They were just having a discussion—you know, talking."

"Really?" Eileen gave him a suspicious look.

"Promise on my magic." Harry said solemnly.

"I wish I had magic like yours."

Harry chuckled. "Blazes, kid, you've got a better talent than I do. You could make Dad give you dessert for dinner every night."

"Harry! Don't tell her that!"

"Why not? It could happen."

"I doubt it. Dad's too strong for me to magic him, and if I ever did, he'd probably spank me."

"You're absolutely right," Lexy agreed. "Don't listen to your big brother, Lee, he'll just get you into trouble."

"Ha! You're one to talk, doing a backflip off your broom."

Lexy made a face at him. "Whatever, Harry. My point is, Eileen, that you shouldn't hate your magic. Magic's a part of you, like your hair and eyes."

"The best part," Harry added.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Lexy told her. "And you're going to be one of the strongest witches ever, I'll bet." She smiled at her sister, and finally Eileen smiled back. Then Lexy gently set her on the ground. "C'mon, snippet. Let's go eat lunch, I'm starving."

"And then we go swimming and do the prank?"

"Right. Only the prank's a secret, so zip your lip," Lexy told her, and made a zipper motion across her mouth.

"Okay," her little sister whispered, then she grabbed Lexy's hand and Harry's and dragged them down the hall to the kitchen. "Mummy! I'm hungry, got any grilled cheese?" she bellowed.

"Hush, Lee! You'll wake up Toby!" Harry scolded.

"Oops! Sorry!"

In the kitchen, they found Tobias, Severus, Alaina, and Sue. Sue and Tobias were preparing lunch, which was hot dogs and chicken salad and crisps.

Eileen looked warily at both of her parents, until Alaina held out her arms. Then she ran to her mother to be snuggled and hugged, happy that her mum wasn't mad at her any longer. "Did I hear someone ask for grilled cheese?"

Eileen nodded. "Me! Me! That's my favorite, you know that."

Alaina laughed, silently thanking God for leaving her child unharmed. "Well, I think your Gram and Grandpa can manage that."

"Sure we can," Sue said.

While Sue was making his daughter's sandwich, Severus turned to his wayward daughter and said seriously, "Eileen, I know that what happened today was an accident, but you need to promise me something. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Now, I want you to promise me that you'll never use your song talent unless I or your mum are with you and you ask permission first. You could get badly hurt by disobeying, young lady. Not to mention that you would be in serious trouble with both of us."

"Like spanked and grounded to my room for a week?"

"Yes, so if I were you, I'd make sure I kept that promise. Understand?" He leaned forward in his chair and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "I promise. I don't want you or Mummy to be mad at me."

"Mad at you? Honey, we're not mad at you," Alaina said.

"You yelled at me." Eileen accused.

"I . . .well, yes, I did. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But I was scared. You frightened me to death, Eileen Lily."

"And that's why you yelled at me and Dad?"

"Yes . . .and if you do happen to use your magic accidentally, Lee, I promise I won't yell. But only if it's accidental, young lady. And no more calling up deer or any other kind of animal."

"'Kay, Mum." Then she threw her arms about Alaina and hugged her.

A minute later she had hopped down from Alaina's lap and moved over to Severus, hugging him as well. Right then, all was right with the world again.

* * * * * *

Later on that afternoon, the kids decided to go swimming. Alaina and Sue had to run to the store because they had run out of mayonnaise for their macaroni salad and left Tobias, Severus, and Bill home to watch the children. Toby was fussing, Severus was almost certain he was cutting a tooth, for he was running a fever and was beyond irritable, whimpering and crying when anyone except Sev held him.

It was then that the three children decided to play a highly amusing joke on Tobias.

All three Snape children could swim like fishes, but Eileen was not allowed in the pool unless an adult was also nearby, and since Tobias was outside already on the deck, having a cigarette, she asked him to watch her swim in the pool.

"Grandpa, come _on_!" she cried, tugging his hand. She was wearing a cute lime green suit with Ariel upon it. "I wanna go swim!"

"One minute, miss." Tobias sighed, unable to resist his granddaughter's pleading gaze. He stubbed out the cigarette and tossed it in the ashtray. He rarely smoked much anymore, since all three of his grandchildren and his son as well kept scolding him, saying he was ruining his health.

He took a quick glance about to see where Harry and Lexy were. "Where are your big brother and sister?"

Eileen shrugged innocently. "Don't know. Harry went inside to get something to eat, I think. And Lexy was getting into her suit," she lied glibly.

In actuality, Harry and Lexy were hovering out of sight upon their broomsticks, for the first phase of the prank was Eileen's show.

"Oh. All right." Tobias followed Eileen as she ran down the path to the fenced in pool, since it was an in ground one, they needed a fence to keep all the animals out. But there was a nice concrete patio surrounding it with lounge chairs and small tables.

Tobis watched as Eileen jumped into the shallow end, making a huge splash and screaming like a banshee.

"Ahhh! It's cold!"

She popped up from underneath the water, sputtering and shivering.

"Swim a bit, troublemaker. You'll get warm," Tobias laughed indulgently. He adored all of his grandchildren, but Eileen held a special place in his heart, since she so resembled his dead wife in looks and personality. Eileen Prince Snape had been a spitfire just like her namesake, and yet her heart had been large and forgiving. Her granddaughter was much the same.

Eileen splashed and swam about, playing with some pool toys for a few minutes.

Tobias went and sat down in one of the lounge chairs, content to relax in the afternoon sun while Eileen played.

Eileen swam close to the opposite side of the pool, peering up through the trees to where her siblings were flying. She waved a hand at them, asking if it were time to put into practice the next part of the plan.

Harry waved back, signaling a "yes".

Hiding a smirk, Eileen paddled back over to the side of the pool closest to where Tobias was sitting, idly paging through a magazine. She glanced up and saw that Bill was out on the lawn, clearing away a patch of ground for the fireworks later on. She hoped this prank wouldn't get her in trouble, because she didn't want to be forbidden to see the fireworks. Then she recalled Harry saying he would make sure she didn't get into trouble and she grinned and called, "Grandpa! Grandpa! Come quick! There's a frog in the pool!"

Tobias yawned, he was growing sleepy in the heat. "A frog? Eileen, how did a frog get in the pool?"

"I dunno. But it'll die if you don't get it out. Help me, Grandpa! Get the skimmer!" she urged, throwing him her most pleading, pouty lower lip look. "Hurry, Grandpa!"

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" muttered Tobias, shooting the little girl a glare, but he rose and got the pool skimmer.

Then he came over to the edge of the pool, leaning over slightly with the skimmer. "Okay, sweetie, now where's that frog?"

"Over here, Grandpa!" Eileen swam a little further from the edge of the pool and turned and pointed to the far side of the pool.

Tobias peered hard and thought he saw something small and black swimming through the water. He thrust the skimmer out over the pool, trying to capture the frog . . .

Next thing he knew he felt two pairs of hands grab him by the shoulders and shove him hard.

"Surprise, Grandpa!" yelled Harry and Lexy.

Tobias windmilled his arms frantically, but he was too over balanced and he toppled over the edge and into the pool with a tremendous SPLASH!

"Yes! We did it!" the three Snape children cheered.

A minute later, a very wet and irritated Tobias Snape came up from the pool's edge. "Why, you rotten little buggers! You tricked me!"

Harry and Lexy were hovering just over the pool, giggling like twin fiends and Eileen was sitting on the edge of the pool, laughing her head off.

"We fooled you! We fooled you!" she chanted, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Little brats!" scowled Tobias, pretending to be angry.

Severus came outside, having heard the huge splash, he had finally managed to get Toby to sleep with the aid of a mild Children's Sleeping Draft, and saw his father in the pool, dripping wet with his clothes on, and his three children laughing like imps.

"Slip and fall, Dad?" he asked, coming into the pool area.

"Ah, shut up, Severus! You ought to tan your brats' hides for what they just did," Tobias mock-growled.

"Oh? For an accident?" Severus said slyly.

"Accident my eye!" sputtered his father. "That one over there—" he pointed at Eileen, who contrived to look as innocent as a fawn. "—was the decoy . . .tricking me . . ." Suddenly he eyed his son. "You sly son-of-gun! _You_ were in on it too, weren't you?"

"Me? Now, Dad, you're overreacting . . ."

"Like hell! You knew about this, Severus Tobias Snape!" Tobias growled. He half-swam over to the side and held out his hand. "Don't you try and play innocent with me, boy."

Severus clasped his father's hand, about to help him out of the pool, on the verge of protesting his innocence yet again—it _was_ partially true, he had known the kids wanted to prank Tobias, but not the details or when—and so missed the naughty gleam in his father's eyes.

Tobias gripped Severus's hand firmly, then heaved.

The next thing Severus knew he was flying through the air and landing with a splash in the pool just behind Tobias.

Tobias smirked at the kids, who were staring at him in shock.

"Bloody hell, Dad!" Severus sputtered, coming up just behind his father. "What the hell was that for?" His hair was plastered in his eyes and his clothes clung to him, revealing his well-muscled physique.

"For being a conniving rascal like all of your kids, Healer Snape!" chuckled his father. "And because you know what they say . . .he who laughs last, laughs best." Then he burst out in uncontrollable laughter, pulling himself out of the pool, snickering and holding his sides.

"He got you good, Dad!" Harry cried, then he started laughing too.

"Sweet Merlin, but that was like the best prank _ever_!" gasped Lexy, also hysterically laughing.

"Incorrigible brats!" Sev mock-growled, pretending to be angry. "Young _and_ old."He eyed his two eldest and then made a sudden gesture.

All of a sudden, Harry and Lexy found themselves swamped by a huge tidal wave, as Severus caused the pool water to swell up and drench them.

"Ahhh! No fair, Dad!" they cried.

Severus smirked. "As my old man used to say, cry me a river, children." He emerged from the pool and dried himself off with a quick Drying Charm before sauntering off to the house to check up on the cake baking in the oven.

Harry, Lexy, Tobias, and Eileen all looked at each other, half-indignant and half-amused by turns.

"I can't believe you did that to Daddy, Grandpa," Eileen said, unsure whether to laugh or be upset on behalf of her father.

"He was asking for it," Tobias defended. "And you're lucky I don't throw you in the pool, missy."

"No!" Eileen shrieked, backing away. "Harry made me do it."

"Figures."

"Tattletale," Harry scowled. Then he started laughing again. "Did you see his _face_?"

"It was priceless!" Lexy agreed. "Too bad we didn't have a camera." She looked appreciatively at her grandfather. "I never knew you played pranks on people, Grandpa."

Tobias smiled wickedly. "Lexy, you're looking at one of the worst pranksters ever to come out of Yorkshire. I can't count how many times my Head walloped me for playing pranks on all my teachers."

"Guess it didn't take," remarked Harry.

"Nope," Tobias admitted shamelessly, then he collapsed upon the lounge chair, prostrate with laughter. He hadn't played a prank like that in over thirty years and it felt good to have fun, especially with one's family.

* * * * * *

The barbecue went off without a hitch. Bill grilled hamburgers, hot dogs, ribs, and steak and also corn in its own husk. In addition to that was the famous Montague macaroni salad and cole slaw, buttered rolls, cucumber salad, and maple baked beans. Everyone ate till they were stuffed.

Then an hour later, they had coffee, cocoa, and dessert, which consisted of a scrumptious fresh fruit flag cake, donuts, and slices of seedless watermelon. All of the Snape children loved the desserts, especially the cake, which had been made with fresh blueberries and strawberries on whipped cream in the shape of an American flag.

Even Severus allowed himself a second piece, for once not denying his sweet tooth. He had admitted ruefully to his wife how his father had pranked him, and Alaina had found it terribly amusing.

"I'm so sorry I missed that, Sev!" she chortled. "I would have so loved to see you soaking wet." She shot him a lascivious look, running her eyes over him pointedly. "I'm so glad I married you."

"So am I, blackbird," her husband answered, gazing at her with love in his dark eyes. "Next time, maybe you ought to stay home," he murmured and then he kissed her.

Harry made a face. "Ugh! Gross! Get a room, won't you?"

"Aww! How sweet!" Lexy said, ever the romantic.

Eileen looked at her parents, then back at her siblings, not understanding what the big deal was. Her parents kissed each other all the time. "When's the fireworks?"

"Soon as I clean up, snippet," answered Bill, and then he rose to clear the plates away, assisted by Harry, Lexy, and Tobias.

**A/N: So how did you like the pranks??**

**Next: Fireworks and a startling revelation make this an Independence Day to remember.**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**


	4. A Pair of Familiar Emerald Eyes

**A Pair of Familiar Emerald Eyes**

Harry sat inbetween Eileen and Severus while he watched the fireworks, which Bill and Tobias were handling. Lexy was sitting next to Sue and Alaina, baby Toby was asleep and his room had both a Muffling Charm and a Monitor Charm upon it, so he would not wake from the fireworks and if he did wake otherwise, Severus, Lexy, or Harry would be aware of it. Severus was hoping he remained asleep, the little scamp hadn't slept much due to his new tooth coming in and he needed the rest badly and so did his caregivers.

Eileen was strangely restless, she kept shifting from sitting on her father's lap to her brother's. "Sit still, snippet," Harry ordered, pulling her dark head back until it was resting on his shoulder. Before his younger siblings were born, Harry would have never thought he would feel comfortable holding a small child, but once Eileen was born, he discovered that he didn't mind holding his little sister. Or his brother either. Except when they were screaming, in Toby's case, or squirming, in Eileen's.

"Harry, when's the fireworks gonna start?" she asked.

"In a little bit. Now just settle down and be patient."

She scowled slightly, reminding him of his father. "Don't wanna."

He frowned down at her. "Tough. You're going to learn."

Severus chuckled. "You were just like her at that age, Harry. Had the patience of a gnat when it came to waiting for something you wanted."

"I was not." Harry objected.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Potter. You wouldn't remember it, but I recall many times when I had to tell you to sit still and wait. You were like a jack-in-the-box, son. So don't be so hard on your sister."

"Yeah." Eileen put in.

Harry tweaked her nose. "Put a stopper in it, brat."

"Make me," she said fearlessly.

"Eileen, listen to your older brother," Severus cut in. "Now sit still, young lady, and watch the fireworks, or else you can go to bed."

She went still immediately. All of Sev's children knew not to test him when he issued orders in a certain tone. "'Kay, Dad. I'll be good."

"For once," Harry couldn't resist adding.

"That's the pot calling the cauldron black, Mister," Alaina laughed.

Harry blushed then turned and focused his eyes upon the lawn, where Tobias and Bill were just setting the first fireworks alight.

They shot off with a soft whoosh and a hiss, soaring high into the cloudless sky, then exploding with loud bangs and pops into a plethora of red, white, blue, and green. They lit up the sky like the aurora borealis in the colors of the American flag, celebrating the freedom of a nation.

One even was shaped like the flag. Others were purple and pink colored, in the shapes of roses and lilies, and still others were corkscrew shapes, twirling in small cyclones across the sky until the faded away into sparkling dust motes.

The fireworks were Severus's contribution to the celebration, he had purchased them from Alivan's Light Spectacular, one of the premier companies of wizarding fireworks.

The light show lasted for nearly an hour, and Tobias and Bill were careful to make sure the fireworks did not blow up too near the woods and were far enough away from the watchers to not hurt their ears.

Eileen clapped her hands as each firework was shot off, grinning and giggling in delight. "I liked the dragon one!" she said to Harry when the huge dragon flew over their heads. "And I also liked the snake and the unicorn!"

"Me too, Lee," said Lexy. "I also liked the bubbling cauldron."

"Alivans always has the best fireworks," Harry said.

"And now . . .who wants roasted marshmallows?" asked Sue.

All of her grandchildren yelled their assent.

"Severus, would you fetch the skewers and marshmallows?" asked his mother-in-law.

"Of course, Mum," he answered and waved his wand.

The bag of marshmallows and skewers appeared in front of Sue and she lit the grill and the kids took turns roasting the marshmallows over the grill to a crunchy burnt perfection. Harry and Lexy took turns helping Eileen, who was too small to reach the grill.

They then devoured the marshmallows while standing upon the deck and looking out at the woods and the lawn. Tobias came and handed them all sparklers, then told them to go and play.

Grinning, the three siblings chased each other through the grass, waving the sparklers about and making patterns in the air with them. Lexy was the best at that, but Eileen wasn't bad either. Unlike his sisters, Harry preferred to just watch it burn and twirl it on occasion.

Eileen was spinning around and around, waving her sparkler like a dervish, laughing. "Look at me, Lexy! Watch me, Harry! I'm glowing like a fairy!"

Her older siblings smiled at her, recalling when they were around that age and had loved spinning around and playing with sparklers on the 4th of July.

Abruptly, Eileen halted in her play, and stared off into the trees. She blinked and lowered the sparkler, which was almost out, and squinted into the trees. There, at the verge, where the trees met the lawn, stood a familiar fawn.

"Harry! Lexy!" the little girl cried. "Look, it's my deer! She's come back!"

Before they could stop her, Eileen had run towards the fawn.

"Eileen, what are you doing?" Lexy called.

"Going to play with Firefly," she answered, and just as she reached the spot where the fawn was, the little deer turned and ran a few steps into the woods.

Eileen followed, heedless of Harry and Lexy's calls.

"Eileen, you stupid brat, come back here," Harry cried angrily. Then he started after her.

"Harry! Where are you going?"

"After Eileen. Just stay here, okay."

Lexy shook her head. "Two of them, Merlin help me!" She turned about to inform her parents about her missing siblings only to see Severus coming across the lawn, having heard what sounded like a quarrel beginning.

"Lexy, what's going on?"

"Eileen saw the fawn again and she ran off after it and Harry went to go and get her," his daughter groaned.

"They what?" Severus frowned. "Of all the dumb, irresponsible, idiotic stunts . . ." he shook his head angrily. The last thing he wanted was to go rushing off through the woods in the middle of the night. "Lexy go back and tell your mother where we all are, so she doesn't go insane with worry. I'll find Harry and Eileen." He drew his wand. "And when I do—"

"They're going to be in serious trouble?" Lexy guessed.

"Yes. Your sister more than your brother," Severus said grimly, then he chanted a Four Points spell and strode into the woods after his wayward offspring. _Why is it that my children are all so bloody impulsive? First Harry, now Eileen. Merlin's bloody hat!_

Eileen ran as quickly as her legs could carry her, following the bright white flag of the fawn's tail. The fawn moved through the trees gracefully, not quite running, but walking quickly. It was odd behavior for a wild creature, had Eileen only known. But she was only five and had no idea how animals normally behaved.

Occasionally, the fawn would pause and almost allow the child to touch her before moving onward.

"Firefly, come here. I won't hurt you. I want to be your friend," the girl called, stubbornly continuing on, despite the dark and the multitude of twigs that snagged on her arms and legs.

The fawn continued onward, until finally she came to a small clearing where the moonlight shone down. Firefly walked into the center of the clearing and stood in the moonlight. The gentle beams highlighted the white spots on her coat and chest and something else that glistened and glittered when the light struck it.

Panting, Eileen arrived at the clearing and stared up at the fawn. The fawn gazed back at her, meeting her dark eyes with large almond-shaped ones fearlessly. Something passed between them in that moment and slowly Eileen extended her hand and walked forward.

Firefly remained stock still, not even twitching her large bell-shaped ears.

One hand inched forward, and the fawn dipped her head until her nose grazed Eileen's palm.

The little girl smiled and tentatively stroked Firefly's neck. Her fur was as soft as satin. Eileen grinned.

"I wish I could talk to you like we did before," she told the fawn, continuing to stroke her. "But Daddy says I can't use my song magic 'less he's with me." Then her eye caught on the glittering silver chain about the fawn's neck. "What's this?"

She picked up the chain. Upon it hung a pin with a silver L and S entwined by a silver snake with emerald eyes. "How pretty! Where did it come from?"

Firefly lowered her head and nuzzled Eileen's cheek.

The little girl threw her arms about the fawn and hugged her. "I love you, Firefly. You're my best friend."

That was how Harry found her a few minutes later. He too was scratched and a little out of breath from following his sister on this crazy wild deer chase or whatever you called it and longed to take the little imp and shake her till her teeth rattled. "Eileen, what the bloody hell d'you think you're doing running after that stupid deer?"

He stopped just inside the clearing, his hands on his hips, and the sight that met his eyes totally floored him. "Merlin! She's done it again!" he half-murmured, but couldn't understand how because he hadn't heard Eileen singing at all. But it had to be magic, because no wild animal would ever let a girl hug them that way.

"Uh, Lee . . .how come the fawn's letting you hold her that way?" Harry asked, coming forward a pace.

Eileen turned to look at him, the moonlight dancing over her and making her shimmer with an eldritch gleam. "'Cause she's my friend, Harry. And look, she's got a necklace just like a princess." She indicated the silver chain about the fawn;s neck."

"Eileen, don't be ridiculous. Deer don't wear necklaces."

"She does. See?"

Harry peered at them, then he walked forward again. "I don't believe it." He knelt to examine the necklace more closely, and gasped. "Holy Merlin! That's . . .impossible!"

"What is?" Eileen asked, continuing to pet Firefly, who remained stock still, watching her brother calmly.

"That necklace . . .I know it. Because it used to belong to my mum. Dad bought it for her as a Christmas present and she always wore it with her fancy cloak."

"Neat! But how'd Firefly get it?"

Harry looked flabbergasted. "I . . .don't know. What I _do_ know is that you're going to be in big trouble, kid, for running off like that. You know better, Eileen Lily."

"But Harry, I had to follow her!" Eileen argued. "I think she was scared of the sparklers and she came here where she was safe."

"Maybe, but Dad's gonna have your hide for this," Harry warned. "You know how he is about wandering off without permission."

The little girl's lower lip quivered pathetically. She knew from Harry's stories of when he was little how Severus dealt with children who ran away from home. "Think he'll spank me?"

"I may, unless you give me a very good reason not to, young lady," came Severus's disapproving voice.

A second later, the tall wizard came through the trees, his wand tip lit up, and an angry glint in his eyes. "How many times have I told you, Eileen Lily, to stay in sight of the house and not leave the property without asking?"

His daughter hung her head. "A lot. But Daddy, Firefly wanted me to follow her." She hugged the deer tighter, figuring that as long as she was holding onto the fawn, her father would delay carrying out his punishment.

"Eileen, that fawn is a wild animal—"

"Dad, look at what she's got around her neck," Harry interrupted his parent's lecture. "It's Mum's necklace."

Severus gave his son an incredulous look. "Harry, this is no time for pranks."

"Dad, I'm not kidding. Take a look."

Severus turned about and stepped close to his daughter and the fawn, who had remained still as a statue. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the familiar pendant . . .the pendant that was also a pin that he had commissioned for Lily that long ago Christmas. He would know that pin anywhere, it was one of a kind.

"How . . .is this possible?" he gasped. His hand reached out and cupped the pin in his hand. It was real, not an illusion or a mirage. "I buried this with her. I placed it around her neck and _buried_ her with it." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't understand. Is this . . .some kind of sign?"

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light and the fawn was haloed in a mystical silvery-blue nimbus.

Eileen yelped and went to cover her eyes, releasing the fawn, and Harry grabbed onto her and held her close.

All of the wizards were momentarily blinded by the bright light and when they opened their eyes, they saw that the fawn's coat had suddenly become a silver color and green eyes looked at them from Firefly's face.

"Dad?" Harry looked at his father, fearful and uncertain. "What just happened?"

Before Severus could answer, the fawn did. Her mouth did not move, but they could hear her voice in their minds. _"Don't be afraid, Harry. It's all right, little one. Although, I can't really call you that anymore, now can I?"_

"Mum?"

"_Lily_?" Severus cried.

_"Long time no see, Sev. I only have a little while, so hear me out. I sent this fawn to you, because she is a special deer, one of the last of the White Stag line. Yes, the same white stag that King Arthur hunted through the forests of Camelot. All the deer born of his lineage bear magic in their blood and are considered sacred now. The white deer can serve as guardians and familiars to witches and sometimes channel spirits as well."_

"And that's how she came to be wearing the necklace," Severus surmised.

_"Yes. I summoned the necklace and placed it about her neck tonight, for tonight is the night of the full moon, and during that time the gateway to the land where shadows go is open, and those who have need may cross over. I've been watching you and your family, Sev. I'm glad you have found Alaina to love and she has given you the children I never could. You deserve to be happy._" The fawn swiveled her head about and looked at Harry with Lily's emerald eyes. "_And I'm proud of you too, Harry. You've grown into a fine young man, like both of your fathers._"

Harry felt tears come to his eyes and when he went to dash them away, he saw his father doing the same. "Thanks, Mum," he managed to say.

The white deer nuzzled Eileen then. Eileen gave her an awe-struck look and said, "You're a magic deer, aren't you?"

_"Yes, and you are the reason I am here, child. Firefly chose you as her familiar, Eileen Lily, for those with a spellsinger's gift have always been partnered with the white deer. A spellsinger is one with the land and the deer embodies that spirit. Where a white deer roams, magic shall flourish. You must take me with you when you return to England. I am needed there, Severus. There is a dark time coming . . .a shadow hovers over the future . . .and it threatens all of magic . . ."_

"Lily, what do you mean? Is it the Death Eaters? Is it . . .Voldemort?" Severus queried.

_"No . . .but it is just as deadly . . .be prepared, Master Healer . . .be prepared . . .cherish your children, Sev . . .they are magic's future . . .Take me home . . .and remember . . .I love you . . .Goodbye, Sev . . .Goodbye, Harry . . .Goodbye Eileen Lily . . ."_

"Lily! Wait! What did you mean, be prepared?" Severus cried. "Be prepared for what?"

But the silver nimbus about the fawn had vanished and Lily was gone, slipped back through the passage between worlds to return to the land where shadows go.

Firefly shook herself, her eyes were back to normal, a uniform onyx, and her coat was still brown, though was there a silvery sheen to it now?

"Daddy? Can we really take Firefly home with us?"

"Yes, Eileen." Severus said, still dazed by Lily's revelation. "Nothing should separate a witch and her familiar. The fawn can come home with us."

"Dad? What did Mum mean . . .what great danger is coming?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. But it must be pretty bad if she came here to warn us." He bent to pick up the silver chain and the pin about the fawn's neck. It was warm to the touch.

"Can Firefly fix it?" asked Eileen worriedly. She didn't understand everything that the fawn had spoken about, but she understood enough to know that Firefly was important to helping keep the danger away from them.

"Yes, I think so," answered her father. He was still in awe and shock over the appearance of his dead wife in a deer's body. Then again, Lily had always loved deer. He sighed. "Well, this will be a 4th of July to remember, all right." He scooped up his daughter and said, "Come on, snippet. Let's get you home to your mum, she'll be worried sick. And next time you see a strange deer, _don't_ follow it. Or else you'll be over my knee before you can say Quidditch." Then he gave her a warning swat for remembrance.

"Oww! M'sorry, Dad!" she yelped. She buried her face in his shoulder, sniffling.

Harry winced, he knew from experience how much that stung. _You're lucky, little sister, that my mum explained everything so Dad didn't get mad, because then you'd have gotten a real spanking like I did for flying off on my broom that time._

He eyed his father warily. "Am I in trouble too?"

"No, because you were only trying to prevent your sister from getting lost," Severus said. "But next time, tell someone first, Harry." He started to leave the clearing, then paused and glanced behind him. "Come on, Firefly."

To his surprise, the fawn followed at his heels docilely, like a large dog. Severus tucked the chain and the pin into his pocket, wondering how on earth he was going to explain to Alaina that they now had a deer to raise as well as four children. Or about the cryptic warning from his deceased wife.

* * * * * *

Harry and Lexy helped Eileen make a bed for Firefly out of an old mattress and a blanket in the garage, even though Eileen wanted Firefly to sleep in her bed, both her grandmother and her mother refused to hear of it.

"Absolutely not! It could have fleas or ticks or goodness knows what else diseases," Alaina cried, then she rounded on her husband. "Severus, how could you allow her to bring this . . .animal home? You don't keep deer as pets!"

"Alaina, it's a magical deer," Severus began trying to explain what had gone on in the woods.

"Honey, deer belong outside, not in your bed," Sue said diplomatically.

"But Firefly's my friend and my . . .familiar!" Eileen protested, growing cranky when they didn't seem to understand. "She belongs with me. Harry's mum Lily sent her from heaven."

_That_ floored Susan and it was then that Harry decided the best thing to do right now while his father was explaining was to bring Eileen and her familiar to the garage and make the fawn a bed there for the time being.

Eileen, of course, protested. "But she'll be lonely here all night. Maybe I should sleep out here."

"In the _garage_?" Lexy cried. "Eileen, you can't do that! It's hot and there's spiders and stuff."

"So? I don't want Firefly to be scared."

Firefly was sniffing her new accommodations . The kids had provided her with a bucket of water and a bowl of cereal to eat and also put down some newspapers just in case. She didn't seem even remotely nervous about being inside with so many people. Perhaps Lily had explained things to her, Harry mused as he spread out the soft blanket.

"Lee, she doesn't look scared." He told his sister, indicating the fawn, who had jumped up on the mattress and walked about a few times before settling down and nibbling on a corner of the blanket. "See, she likes it here."

"It's nice and cozy," Lexy added. "Sort of like the room Inky used to have."

"Inky sleeps with us," Eileen reminded them mulishly.

"That's because Inky won't wreck our house," said her brother. ""Cause he knows better. But when he was small, we kept him in his room. Like we have to do with Firefly now. It's just for tonight, then we'll go home."

"I still don't like it."

Harry sighed, exasperated. "Too bad. You can't always get what you want."

"Why don't you sing Firefly a lullaby?" suggested Lexy. "Then she might go to sleep and you don't have to worry about her being lonely."

"Okay." Eileen curled up on the mattress, and began to sing the familiar "Hush Little Baby" which was the Snape lullaby of choice, since Severus sang it to all of his children when they were babies, save for Lexy since she had been eight when he had adopted her.

The fawn's head began to droop after the third repetition.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Severus was getting a headache trying to explain to his family why the fawn had to come with them to England.

"Severus, you're crazy, letting Eileen keep a deer," Tobias remarked. "First that panther of Harry's and then Lexy's owl and now a fawn? Bloody hell, what do you want—a menagerie?"

"The fawn's not an ordinary deer, Dad. It's a familiar," Severus repeated through gritted teeth. "Lily was very explicit."

"I don't believe this!" Tobias threw up his hands. "You're telling me your dead wife came down and told you that fawn is some kind of magic animal that's going to save the world or something? Have you been drinking on the sly, Sev?"

"No, Dad! I know better, damn it!" his son snapped, losing his patience. "I'm not drunk and you ought to know enough about magic by now not to doubt me when I said something happened. Lily came and used the fawn as an avatar to speak to me and warn me about something. And to make sure the fawn was taken to where she needs to be. Scoff all you want, but I'm not going to ignore Lily's advice."

Tobias just shook his head. "Unbelievable!" was all he kept saying. "My son's lost his mind. Bringing a deer home for a pet. Where are you going to keep it, in the backyard?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Leave the deer here."

"I can't do that."

"Fine, don't listen to me! Alaina, maybe _you_ can talk sense into his stubborn hide." Tobias growled. "I'm going to bed." Then he left the two of them alone in the kitchen and went into the guest bedroom all the way down the hall. Bill and Susan quickly followed.

"Sev, are you sure . . .?"

"Yes. Alaina. I am." He pulled the necklace from his pocket. "Look. Here's the pin, strung on a silver chain, the pin that I buried with her. No one else would have known where to find it, much less retrieve it."

Alaina gently took the necklace from him. "It's beautiful." She closed her hand about it gently. "Like the love you shared with her. Although, I have to admit . . .I am a little jealous of the fact that she had magic and can still use it to come back that way. Sometimes I think that if I had it too . . .things would be so much easier. I envy her that. I'm a terrible person, to envy a dead woman."

"No, merely a human one," Severus corrected softly. He gently put his arms about her and hugged her. "Blackbird, you don't need magic to make our life easier. You make _my_ life easier just by being there for me every day. Sometimes I think we wizards tend to see our magic as the be-all and end-all, but it's not. We need it, but it's not what makes life worth living. People are. My family-you, the children, my father, your parents. If I had none of you, I would be a lonely and bitter man indeed. Magic is cold comfort compared to you, Alaina love. You are my other half, and I love you because of who you are, not what you are. I loved Lily the same way." His hand reached out and caressed her cheek. "No regrets, blackbird. Lily is at peace and you have nothing to fear from a dead woman." Then he captured her mouth with his own, and showed her quite thoroughly how much he meant what he said.

Their kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, one moment stretched into a thousand endless ones, in which their love was reaffirmed and given wings, and the fire rekindled between them.

But at last Severus drew away, reluctantly, and murmured, "Were we alone, blackbird, you know where this would end, but . . .we have to put the children to bed."

"Damn!" she sighed, then she laughed. "Duty before pleasure, huh, Healer?"

"Regrettably, yes. We don't want to shock the children," he smirked.

Together they went into the garage, where they found a sleepy Eileen curled up next to her familiar, Lexy dozing on her right side and Harry on her left.

For one moment, the two parents simply gazed at their offspring, who were sleeping so peacefully, like a trio of angels in a Boticelli portrait.

Then Alaina bent to wake Lexy and Sev Harry, coaxing the two teenagers inside before Severus picked up Eileen, who whined in protest, then obeyed his whispered command to put her head down and close her eyes. He carried his sleeping daughter back to the room she shared with her sister, who was already sprawled on the bed, dreaming.

A quick spell Transfigured both girls' clothing into pajamas and Eileen was tucked in next to Lexy. They kissed the girls goodnight and went to check on their sons, finding them sleeping soundly as well.

Toby had kicked off his covers and Severus replaced them, while Alaina removed Harry's glasses and took off his shoes, before Severus Transfigured his clothes as well. Then he went to move his son over so he wasn't falling off of the bed and Harry stirred and woke for a moment.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Hush. Go to sleep, son."

"Mmmhmm. Night, Dad." Harry murmured.

"Good night, Harry."

"Night, Mum," he added when Alaina tucked the covers about him.

"Pleasant dreams, scamp." Alaina whispered, and ruffled his hair.

"Happy 4th of July," their son called just before he turned over and closed his eyes.

The two elder Snapes retreated to their own room then, to celebrate their own little holiday . . .until their little son woke them at the crack of dawn, howling for breakfast.

* * * * * *

Two days later, the Snape family bid farewell to the Montagues and Pennsylvania until next year, and returned to London, where Severus contacted Sirius and Remus, who helped him cast a space warp spell over the small backyard, making it large enough for Firefly to roam in and charming it so she couldn't jump over the fence. He also spoke with Hagrid and asked him what a deer ate and how to care for one, explaining they had recently acquired a new familiar.

Hagrid told him to buy a special mix of spruce leaves and shoots and bark designed for a deer's digestive tract at the pet store in Diagon Alley, though Eileen insisted on giving her fawn handfuls of cereal every now and then and apples for treats. Severus built a small shed and filled it with straw for Firefly to sleep in, but the fawn could be found in Eileen's bed as often as in her shed.

Severus and Alaina were afraid to introduce Firefly to Inky at first, but the two magical pets got along well, despite the predator and prey relationship, and could be found drowsing in the sun on any given day.

When Firefly's spots faded, so too did her caramel coat, becoming a soft ivory color which would lighten as she grew, until eventually she would resemble the pure white deer of legends.

Tobias still thought they were insane, but even he admitted that the white doe was a pretty and affectionate thing and a good companion for Eileen.

Sometimes, Severus would take the kids and Firefly up to Hogwarts to visit their Uncle Al and let Firefly run across the grounds and Albus swore he could see magic sparking off the young doe's hooves as she raced about.

But neither wizard could decipher the meaning of the great danger Lily had spoken of until a year or so later, and the promise of the white deer was fulfilled, but that was a tale yet to be told, and Headmaster and Healer watched the doe romp with Eileen, Harry, and Lexy across the broad sweep of lawn, reveling in the last lazy days of summer before the coming of autumn, their ears filled with the joyous song of children laughing.

**So what did you think of the ending? **

**before you ask, yes, there will be a sequel to this, a full length novel this time, but not in the near future as I have too many other stories to finish up, like Return to Prince Manor and Two Hawks Hunting. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
